


It's a Love Story

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fill, Fluff, M/M, bb!noah, bedtimestories, fairytales - Freeform, noahgray, petlar, promptfest, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted this story: <i>Little Noah Gray asks for a bedtime story. Gabe tells him the one about the hero and villain who were trapped together by a wall. Fluffiness ensues.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Love Story

Noah Gray, five years old, is cozied up in bed, his baby blanket clutched tightly in small fingers.

"Daddy," he pleads, looking up with big brown eyes, "Tell me a story."

Gabriel smiles, leaning back on his spot on the edge of the small bed, reaching a hand up to gently brush through his son's hair.

"Alright, big guy. What kind of story do you want to hear?"

The little boy seems to think for a while before coming to a conclusion, nodding his head and exclaiming, "Tell me a story about...a good guy, and um...a bad guy!"

"Hmm," Gabriel thinks, trying to decide what exactly he's going to say, before settling on the story he's going to tell.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a young man who lost his way. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, and so, he did a lot of very bad things."

Noah watches his father with an intent expression, laying his head back against the pillows.

"A lot of people did not like this man, because they were afraid of him, although what he really needed was a friend. So he went to a girl who could help the bad guy, and she told him that he needed to find someone who could fix him so he could be normal."

"Then what?"

Noah tugs his blanket up higher and blinks up from under long eye lashes.

"So the man went to get help, but the person he went to turned out to be a bad man, too, and he put the man to sleep and locked him away behind a brick wall."

"Oh no," Noah sighs, looking not at all afraid.

"Oh no indeed. The man thought he was all alone, but then, a hero came to save him. The hero knew that he had to save the bad man, even though the bad man hurt the hero very much."

"What did the bad man do?"

For a moment, Gabriel stares off at the wall for a second, before saying, quietly, "He hurt someone the hero cared about very much."

The little boy's eyelids are starting to droop, but he listens anyway.

"It took a long time for the hero to even talk to the bad man, but once he did, they worked together to break the wall down and go save the world."

Sleepily, Noah asks, "Then what?"

Gabriel can't help the fond smile that spreads across his face as he begins to tell the end of the story.

"The bad man became a good man, and he and the hero-"

He notices that Noah's eyes have closed, his small chest rising and falling evenly. Not wanting to wake him up now that he was sleeping, Gabriel leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on his son's forehead before whispering, "Goodnight and sweet dreams, sweetie."

He quietly stands up, reaching to turn off the light and turning to make sure the night light is on. He's just making his way out of the room when he spots a familiar figure standing in the doorway, looking tired but happy.

He pulls Peter into his arms, kissing him hello.

"Long day?"

Peter just nods, visibly beginning to relax after a hard day of being on edge.

"What's the rest of the story?" he asks, suddenly, pulling away from Gabriel's grip just a bit and smiling softly up at him.

"Well, the bad man became a good man, and he and the hero fell in love, and together they took on whatever came to them, and adopted a little boy that they love very much."

"How does the story end?"

Gabriel pulls Peter closer and buries his face in the other man's hair, mumbling, "They lived happily ever after."

"Hmm," Peter sighs, leaning against Gabriel's chest. "Yes, they did."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ. And as a friend of mine with children points out, baby Noah sure fell asleep fast. Well, I was sort of a narcoleptic child, so I based it on my own experiences, haha.


End file.
